Please Take the Wheel
by ericastwilight
Summary: Bella is on her way home, trying to decide to go see her father or the man she loves that she left behind. Making the choice to see her father, someone takes the wheel and shows her the way to her love, with his son in the backseat of her car. How will he take the news?


**AN: I orginally planned for this to be called Jesus Take the Wheel (Carrie Underwood) but it felt so wrong when this is a lemon at least end is. Enjoy. See you at the bottom**

**Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I just make them to naughty things!**

**Please Take the Wheel**

_**Another song title inspired one-shot**_

**BPOV**

Which way do I turn? Right or left. Do I go to my father's or Edward's house? I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping baby boy in the back seat. He looked so peaceful like he had no worries. It's been ten months since I last came to Forks. And here I was left with a dilemma. My father didn't know he was a grandfather and Edward didn't know he has become a father. Either way I had no idea how either would react to this new information. I managed to hide my secret from my family and from Edward since I was here last May.

Edward and I ended our high school romance by taking the other's virginity not wanting to lose it to someone else. We loved each other deeply. But I was offered a scholarship to Dartmouth and he was offered one to Stanford. Every chance we had we came back to Forks to see each other. We both said when we both graduate that we would come back to find each other if neither of us found someone else. I knew I would never find someone else that could compare to Edward. We had kept in constant contact since then the last night we were together. I just failed to tell him I was pregnant. I made countless excuses why he couldn't come to see me and I couldn't come to see him. After a while the contact was less and less.

His last email was something along the lines of:

_I don't understand why you're avoiding me Bella. Is there someone else? If that's the case I'm alright with it. I just want you to be happy. _

_I'm heading back home for summer break. I hope I see you there._

_Love, Edward_

I responded with the truth:

_I'm not avoiding you Edward. I have been very busy. Yes, there is someone else and he makes me very happy. _

_Love, Bella_

That was a six weeks ago three days after Masen Anthony Cullen was born. Edward never responded back. I didn't know what to do anymore. Should I tell him and possibly ruin his life? Would he reject me? What if he got so angry at me and took Masen? I couldn't think that way. I had to do what I came to Forks to do. Tell the two men I loved about Masen. So I decided to turn right to my father's. I'm such a coward.

It was unusually cold weather for Forks for this time of year. The road was slick with rain and ice. I was halfway there when I felt the car start to glide across a thin black sheet of glass. In that second my entire life flashed in my eyes and his face was always there. I threw my hands up in the air ready for the impact of the tree I was going to hit. At that moment I asked someone to take the wheel and show me the way home.

The car did a complete 180 and skidded to a halt on the shoulder. I trembled and put the car in park. I looked over to make sure Masen was ok. He was still sleeping. Tears streamed down my face as I realized that the car was pointing towards Edward. I replayed what just happened in my head and there is no way I should be alive. I was going to hit that tree. He listened. It was up to me to follow the path he pointed me to.

I started the car and carefully made my way down the highway as I looked in the darkness for the little dirt road that led to the Cullen house. I found it easily as I drove the last few miles surrounded my trees.

The road opened up to a beautiful meadow with the house I called my second home when I was with him. I quickly put the car in park and looked in the review mirror and cleaned up my face with a baby wipe. I took a few deep breathes as I noticed that all the lights on the bottom floor were on. I slipped out of my car quietly and opened the back door. I pulled out Masen of his restraints and covered him with a blanket. I slung his diaper bag over my shoulder. I heard him coo…he was awake. Right on cue I thought. I hugged him tightly and faced him forward made sure he was bundled tightly and made my way up to the porch that was bathed in light. I pressed the door bell taking a few more deep breathes.

I heard footsteps approach the front door and a certain little pixie's voice saying, "Who could it be this late at night?" The door swung open Alice's eyes opening wide when she saw me and then she looked at Masen. Her hand covered her mouth. "Fuck, Bella!" Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around me, carefully. She led me inside. By then every body was making their way to the entry way. I heard gasps and then nothing for several moments. Edward walked from the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. He stopped just in front of me and dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor. He looked down at his son and then at me. He must see that he's the father. Masen had the same beautiful green eyes as he did and hair.

"I take it that this is who makes you very happy?" Edward asked a look of sadness.

"Yes. He was born three days before your last e-mail. His name is Masen Anthony Cullen." I whispered.

"I'm an auntie!" Alice squealed. Edward held up his hand so Alice would stop her advancement towards me and Masen. He held out his hand to me.

"I think Bella and I need to talk first." Edward stated his hand waiting for me to take. I timidly took his hand looking down at my feet carrying Masen with one arm. Masen cried out causing me to jump slightly.

"Sorry I need to change him." I whispered. I moved Masen so that he was facing me and smiled at him. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." I walked past Edward and the rest of his family to the living room and settled myself on the rug. I pulled out a small mat and laid it on the rug. I unbuttoned his onesie as Masen made little faces and noises to keep me entertained. The rest of the family had surrounded us and watched us interact.

I wiped him clean and put on a fresh diaper. I buttoned him again leaning in closer and kissing Masen on his little cheeks. I picked him up and got up from my knees. I looked around at everyone and sighed. "Can someone watch him? I need to clean up and warm a bottle up." Edward automatically stepped forward and reached for Masen. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I'll take him." I nodded as I placed Masen in his father's arms. I tore my eyes away and I silently prayed that my son will come back to my arms again tonight. I put all the things I took out earlier in the diaper bag. I walked out to the garage where the trash bin was I dumped Masen's diaper. I took a few deep breathes as I reached for the door again. As least I wasn't locked out.

I went back to the living room where Edward was sitting with Masen in his arms studying his son's face. I picked up Masen's diaper bag and found his formula and pre-filled water bottle. I went into the kitchen and found the things I needed to put water to boil and placed Masen's bottle in the hot water. I couple minutes passed as I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I knew even that sound could only be from him.

"Are you going to take him away from me now?" I whispered I faced the stove unable to face Edward.

"I would never do that to you Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're barely in our sophomore year in college Edward and you have a full ride. I didn't want to take that away from you." I took out Masen's bottle and checked it against my wrist. It was too hot. I turned off the stove and turned my attention to Edward. "I didn't think you'd want _us._"

"Bella how can you think that?"

"You said you loved me, that you wanted me. But it's not just me anymore. It's me and Masen. That is never going to change now. I didn't think I could handle you turning me away, turning us away."

"I would've never turned you or Masen away. I love you Bella. And our son doesn't change that. It makes me love you more."

Tears fell from my eyes as Edward crossed the kitchen placing a hand on his face his other arm cradling Masen. I looked into his eyes nothing but love was in them. At that moment Masen decided to make his presence known by crying out again.

Startled Edward returned his hand to Masen. "Am I doing this right?" He adjusted Masen slightly I his arms as Masen continued to wail.

"You're doing fine. He's just hungry." I checked Masen's bottle again. Perfect. "Come on I show you how to feed him." I walked back into the living room. Everyone was either standing or sitting down watching us leave the kitchen. I gestured for Edward to sit down. He took his seat as I grabbed a small cloth from Masen's bag. I placed the blanket under Masen's chin and gave him his bottle. I looked at Edward hinting for his to take the bottle.

"Like this?" Edward asked checking to make sure he was holding the bottle correctly. I nodded and sighed. They looked so comfortable together. Masen's little hands kept reaching out to his daddy's face. Now that Edward's seemed to forgive me I needed to face his family. I walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out 3 small scrapbooks and one large one.

I handed Alice a small scrapbook. "There are pictures of me during my pregnancy, of Masen's ultrasounds, and of his first month of life." Alice nodded taking the album with tears running down her face. I handed the other two to Rosalie and Esme which both opened it immediately. Alice looked over it while Jasper looked over her shoulder. Emmett joined Rosalie and she quietly turned the pages tears falling from her eyes. Esme and Carlisle were looking over the other.

"You looked so cute when you were pregnant. Look how round you are?" Alice chirped laughing at a page.

"That's not all that's round." Emmett indicated looking straight at my bust while I blushed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded smacking him on the back of his head.

"I want to see." Edward looked over to me. I held up the larger album and went to sit by Edward.

"This one is yours." I slowly turned pages until I got to a page of me about 8 months pregnant with a little old man.

"Who's that?" Edward looked at the page.

"That is Henry." Everyone was looking at me since the other albums had a similar picture. "You see in my first trimester I was working at a local ice cream shop and he had come in with his pregnant grand daughter. He was so cute. He couldn't wait to meet his first great grandson. Unfortunately, he collapsed. He stopped breathing a heart attack. I performed CPR and saved his life. He returned to the shop about 2 months later thanking me for everything and that he was doing great. By then I started to show and he knew I was pregnant. Next thing I knew I had two million dollars in my savings account. I knew it was from him and I tried to confront him about it and give it back, but he was stubborn. He said that I needed to stop working and concentrate on the baby and finish my last semester of school. And the money was for making sure he made it to see the birth of his great grandson. We've been friends ever since." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Were there any complications during your pregnancy or birth?" Carlisle asked looking over the pictures.

"No complications during my pregnancy besides the fact that I only gained 15 pounds. My doctor was worried about that. I was in labor for 22 hours and they were going to take me into surgery as soon as I heard that word I freaked and gave birth to Masen a half an hour later naturally." I shuddered at the thought of having a c-section and they wanted me awake during the procedure.

"Twenty-two hours!" Edward looked at me concerned.

"Don't worry I only cursed to fiery pits of Hades twice I swear." I chuckled. Everyone started laughing.

"Do your parents know?" Esme asked looking at me with a smile.

"No. Not yet. I was going to see Charlie first, but someone else had other ideas." I sighed.

"What do you mean someone else?" Edward asked his eyebrows cocked in question.

"I was on my way to go see Charlie, but then I started to slide across a sheet of glass on the road. I thought we were going to die and hit a tree. I asked someone to take the wheel and show me the way home. Some how the car spun around and drifted to the shoulder pointing in the other direction." I shrugged as everyone looked at me like I was crazy but it wasn't that it was love.

Everyone was quiet as Masen finished his bottle. I cleaned his little mouth and placed the cloth on Edward's shoulder. "Time to burp him." Edward opened his eyes wide as he placed Masen slightly over his shoulder and lightly tapped his back. A few moments later Masen burped and Edward cradled him in his arms again.

"He sleeps through the night already. I should put him to sleep it's getting late. I have a bassinet in the trunk of my car that I was planning to set up at Charlie's."

"Can't you stay here?" Edward asked pouting slightly. He was too handsome for his own good. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you pout like that how can I refuse." I grumbled.

"Emmett." Edward said looking at his brother.

"I'm on it." Emmett said as he ran out the door.

"So now that's settled can I hold him?" Esme pleaded to Edward. Edward looked at me and I nodded. Esme took Masen from Edward's arms and walked over to Carlisle. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper gathered around Esme and Masen.

Edward got up from the couch and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I melted into him pressing my body closer. Alice cleared her throat beside us.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and talk while we watch Masen?" Alice asked her eyes filled with excitement. I could just the shopping trips she already had in mind.

"You'll call me if there's a problem?" I asked my pixie best friend.

"Of course. Now go on you two. He'll be fine." Alice shooed us away. Edward took one my hands and led me up the stairs just as the front door opened. Emmett came in with Masen's bassinet and a couple of suitcases.

"Hey where are those two headed?" Emmett asked Alice.

"They are going upstairs to talk." Alice chirped.

"Sure. Talk. Is that what they call it these days?" Emmett laughed then I heard the distinct sound of his head being smacked again. I laughed as Edward opened the door to his room.

He locked the door behind us and walked me over to his black leather couch and sat me on his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Bella."

"You're not mad at me?"

"A little but more hurt than mad. Hurt because you actually thought I would turn you and Masen away." Edward kissed the top of my head. "Hurt because I didn't get to see you with my own eyes barefoot and pregnant. I didn't get to feel our son moving inside of you."

"I was an emotional mess you would've turned me away."

"I don't think so Bella." I sighed my heart swelled up.

"I love you Edward."

"My Bella, my beautiful Bella." Edward whispered taking my face in his hands he placed kisses on my eyelids, my nose, cheeks along my jaw line and finally my lips. I missed this so much. My lips parted slightly at the sensation which he took advantage of and plunged his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned at the contact of his tongue against mine.

I shifted and straddled his lap his hands in my hair and face. I groaned lightly as I pressed my body to his. "Bella is it safe for you?" Edward gasped between breathes and kisses.

"Yes, just had a check up before coming home." I mumbled against his lips. Edward pulled away to look into my eyes. His own eyes lit up with love and excitement.

"Bella you have to understand this. If we do this now I will never be able to let you go." Edward stated very seriously.

"Good, because I start Stanford in the fall I just need to look for a place for Masen and I." I smiled as his eyes widened and he smirked.

"Well it's a good thing I just bought a three bedroom house near the school."

"Why would you need to buy a house?"

"Well I thought if you didn't come during summer vacation that I would go to New Hampshire ask you to marry me so that way you can transfer to Stanford and we'd move in together."

"Really? I don't believe you." I shook my head. Edward lifted us off the couch wrapping my legs around him as my arms wrapped around his neck tighter. He placed me on the bed and went to his nigh stand. He opened the small drawer where there was a plane ticket and a small velvet box that he removed and showed them to me.

"You're serious. You were going to ask to marry me before you found out I had your child?"

"Correction Bella I am going to ask you to marry me." Edward smiled and got on one knee. Tears started to brim over from my eyes. "Bella I loved you with all my heart and all of my soul. When we were apart you took a piece of me with you. I haven't felt whole until now. Will you marry me?" Edward asked looking deep within my soul with so much love and devotion I couldn't help but launch myself at him.

We tumbled on the rug and I kissed him all over his face and neck anywhere there was exposed skin.

"I take that a yes?" Edward chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" He rolled on top of me and kissed me full on the lips. He pulled away to place the ring on my finger. He kissed it and each of my fingers. I lifted me off the floor and placed me on the bed. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled him closer by his waist standing in between my legs. I looked up at him and bit my lip as my hands traveled under his fitted long sleeve grey sweater. Edward hissed at the contact of my fingers tips touching his navel and chest. His hands ran through my hair and down my back. I started to pull up his sweater and he finished pulling it off tossing it aside. I felt him kick off his shoes as I kissed and nipped at his navel.

I unbuttoned his jeans and gently released him of his cloth prison. He gasped as I started to stroke his harden erection. "Bella you don't have to…" I didn't let him finish. I wrapped my mouth and tongue around his length. My hands finished pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips until they fell to his feet. He groaned at the contact and his head fell back. "Fuck Bella…" he gasped. My hands traveled from his hips to his backside and grabbing pulling him closer. "Oh shit, Bella…" I found a comfortable rhythm that he seemed to enjoy. He stroked my hair and shoulders. "Damn Bella you need to stop. I want to cum inside you not this way." I stopped and licked his head a few times before pulling away. He pushed me roughly on the bed kicking off the rest of his clothes.

"Bella I want to taste you." He pulled my skirt and panties quickly and removed my top and bra in one swift movement. "You're so beautiful." He took a already hardened nipple in his mouth. The sensation was amazing. I moaned and arched my back towards him wanting little space between our bodies. My whole body felt like it was on fire. One of his knees was in between my legs. I ground my wet core on to wanting and needing the friction. Edward groaned as he started on my other breast. He pressed his knee against my core over and over again. I moaned at the contact. I wanted more. Edward must have read my mind because his lips made their way to slit. I moaned when blew against my wet folds. He licked and thrust his tongue in my core sending my body into overdrive.

"Fuck Edward…don't stop…ahhh" I screamed slightly as he thrust two fingers into my wet core. "Fuck…" He continued to pump his tongue and fingers into me. "Edward please I …need you inside me." I gasped. His fingers were gone for only a moment when he thrust deep inside me. We both groaned at the sensation his lips met with mine and he let me adjust to him inside me. I bucked my hips to encourage him to move. He set a steady rhythm as he pressed his body closer to me. When our lips were not locked our eyes were. Our bodies were slick with sweat I felt that familiar coil in my body ready to spring. "Harder…faster." I gasped.

Our eyes locked as he pumped into faster and harder my hips meeting everyone of his thrusts with my own force. I started to moan and his name was on my lips as he grunted.

"Look at me Bella." I forced my eyes open and looked into his eyes the lust, desire and love was so overwhelming I felt myself release as he crashed his lips to mine bringing him over the edge. We calmed our breathing as Edward rolled onto his back bringing me to his chest.

"I miss you so much." I whispered against Edward's chest.

"I missed you too." I felt him kiss the top of my head. I hummed in pleasure.

"We should get dressed and bring Masen and his bassinet up." Edward suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to have to get up pretty early tomorrow to catch my dad before he leaves to work."

"You mean _we_ are going to get up pretty early tomorrow to catch your dad before her leaves to work." Edward corrected me.

"If that's the case I hope someone helps us."

**AN: This was fun! I like daddy Edward. So does any body have any requests? I need song title and band and I will try to write a one shot based on the title or lyrics it depends. Sorry for slacking off on my other stories but Fame and Fate's next chapter is so emotionally involved I broke down crying. As for Up to Speed jealous Edward is back when he meets someone from Bella's past so lots of drama. Talk to me and review. Thanks!**


End file.
